Las palabras que nunca se dijeron
by kuroyukihime14
Summary: No soy buena en los summary 7n7


¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que me di cuenta? Estar pensando mucho tiempo en una persona es demasiado complicado, o bien... es algo que no planeas y simplemente ocurre.

¿Por que tenia que ser el? Incluso si me lo preguntan ahora no puedo llegar a otra palabra mas que "Coincidencia" tal vez fue eso... un felices para siempre nunca fue visible para mi. Porque nosotros somos amantes falsos que solo esperan acabar con esta farsa lo mas pronto posible.

Incluso ahora puedo decir que el sigue ocupando un lugar importante en mi mente, pero... creo que ahora es diferente. Si dijera "estoy enamorada de Raku" seria una mentira, una realidad del pasado porque ahora no lo veo mas que una gran decepción amorosa.

-Ojou ¿se encuentra bien?- Tsugumi estaba a pocos pasos delante de mi y me miraba algo preocupada, posiblemente noto que no estaba prestando atención al camino.

-Si... no es nada.

Intente dibujar una sonrisa en mis labios, pero estoy segura de que no logre convencerla ya que volvió a preguntar de nuevo.- ¿Esta segura? Se ve algo diferente el día de hoy ¿paso algo?

-Tranquila... no es nada. Mejor aun ¿me dejarías caminar un rato sola? Iré a dar un par de vueltas por ahí.

-Pero, Ojou, es muy tarde. No puedo permitir eso

-Tu y yo sabemos que me están vigilando alrededor- Mire detenidamente a lo alto de algunos edificios, era obvio que estábamos rodeadas...- así que cuando dije "sola" estaba aprobando que me vigilaran desde lejos. Solo necesito un momento a "solas".- Sonreí solo para que ella se sintiera mas tranquila con respecto a mi petición.

-Vale...

Estoy segura de que Tsugumi se había preocupado, pero no era muy importante mi estado de animo. Al menos yo creía que no era importante. Le dan demasiadas vueltas al asunto cada vez que les cuento mis problemas. Tome mi mochila y corrí al parque. En serio necesitaba estar sola y no hay nada mejor que tomar un poco de aire. La mire un momento antes de irme... tal vez se lo diga cuando regrese. Aunque no me gustan las despedidas.

Ser vigilada me había dejado de importar hace bastante tiempo. Ya era algo común, mientras no me trajera algún tipo de problema o mal entendidos con mi padre no me interesaba. Sabia medir bastante bien mis acciones para evitar que dañaran a la gente a mi alrededor y también sabia fingir muy bien. no por nada había durado tanto tiempo en una falsa relación sin ser descubierta... aun después de que deje de quererlo siguieron creyendo mi mentira. Estoy segura de que también logre engañarlo a el...

Raku nunca descubrió mi enamoramiento y tampoco noto que había terminado ese amor que nunca inicio ¿como notar algo que no sabia? Al menos pensé que notaria mi ausencia. Comencé a decir cosas como "Váyanse sin mi" y "No puedo, estoy ocupada" mas a menudo. ¿Cuando comenzaron esas actitudes de rechazo? m... tal vez... creo que fue cuando el tiempo fue haciendo mas obvio el inevitable final y me hizo a notar que mi tiempo junto a ellos se terminaba.

Me senté en uno de los columpios e intente a tomar muy poco impulso con mis piernas.

Volviendo al tema de antes... en serio estaba confundida. Hace poco cumplí los dieciocho años. "Nuestra ojou ya es una adulta" "Creció tan rápido" ya me imaginaba que me dirían todas esas cosas (no estaba equivocada). Tres años fue muy poco tiempo... solo me queda una semana mas. Solo una... y al fin todo terminara. Tsugumi no lo sabe aun. Le he pedido a mi padre que no se lo diga. Yo volveré a América cuando termine mi falsa relación con Raku.

No me gustan las despedidas, tal vez esa sea la mayor razón por la que mantengo en secreto mi mudanza. Ni siquiera Tsugumi lo sabe. Se lo diré a ella cuando regrese a casa y mañana se lo diré a los demás, porque seria muy triste irme sin despedirme. Me dolería irme sin decirles a todos que los extrañare. Aunque eso posiblemente también sea una mentira, porque no soy una persona que recuerde mucho sobre el pasado. Si ya los olvide una vez de seguro lo volveré a hacer.

Ahora que me tomo el debido tiempo para analizar todo lo que esta por venir y todo lo que paso... creo que nunca se lo pude decir a nadie...

Yo pude recordar lo que ocurrió hace trece años... la primera vez que nos conocimos.

Tal vez algún día nos volveremos a encontrar. No importa cuanto tiempo tenga que pasar, algún día se los diré. Les revelare lo que paso hace trece años. Cuando ya no tenga ningún significado para mi, cuando yo haya sido olvidada por todos. Ahora que me vaya... Raku podrá confesarse a Kosaki. Creo que harían muy linda pareja, una aun mejor de la que decían que nosotros hacíamos... ya que esa relación... no sera una mentira.

Kosaki es una chica muy linda, es la mujer perfecta para cualquier hombre y Raku... bueno... no es una mal chico.

Ahora que estoy a punto de irme me doy cuenta de que hay muchas cosas que no hice. Jamas le dije a Raku lo que sentía, para cuando tenia el valor suficiente me entere de que a la que quería era Kosaki y guarde todo lo que sentía para continuar con nuestra amistad. Tampoco le dije a Tsugumi sobre nuestra falsa relación... ella seguro se va a molestar cuando se lo cuente...

Frene el movimiento del columpio al volver a poner los pies en el suelo.

suspire un poco antes de que las palabras comenzaran a salir de mi boca.- Ya no es nada importante...

-¿Que pasa contigo? Te vez extraña- Pude visualizarme a mi misma en el columpio de al lado... no, era mi yo de hace trece años. Esa pequeña niña sin listón que adorne su cabello.

-Debo de estar delirando.

-Tal vez... dicen que la gente enloquece cuando esta sola.- La mire detenidamente. Aquella niña de ojos marrones y vestido blanco se veía tan alegre que ni yo misma me creería que se trataba de mi. Tal vez ya había perdido lo poco que me quedaba de cordura.

-Ya veo... creo que ya no me importa tanto estar sola...

-¿Puedes contestarme algo? ¿Que ha pasado con ese chico?

\- Nada

-¿eh? Entonces... ¿Por que lo has olvidado?

\- Exactamente por eso. No pude avanzar y al final... nunca paso nada entre el y yo.

-Oye ¿puedo decirte algo?

-Claro, no es como si pudieras decirme algo que no sepa ya.- Y extrañamente no deje de hablar con ella en ningún momento.

-Yo de verdad amaba a Raku

"¿Solo vienes a buscar pelea?" Parecía querer meter mano en la herida. Ya lo sabia y aun así me lo seguía repitiendo.-Lo se. Yo en verdad lo hice... tu también lo hiciste.

-¿De que estas hablando? Yo en verdad lo quería.- La mire por un momento sin lograrla entender del todo, ¿tal vez me estaba diciendo que aun no lo había olvidado? ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Es solo una jugarreta de mi cabeza... no pierdo nada con contestarle.

-Ya lo se.- Esa pequeña ilusión se deshizo con la primera brisa que paso al lado de ella. El columpio a mi lado estaba vació. Oh... bueno, no era como si en verdad existiera esa niña en un principio. Aun así, quería terminar de contestarle.- El fue... mi primer amor.

Fueron las ultimas palabras que salieron de mi boca y sin duda alguna las que mas me pesaron. Acerque una de mis manos a mi cuello y comencé a buscar. Lentamente saque aquella llave olvidada que un día volví a recoger. "Parece que esto es lo único que me sigue uniendo a el..." Con fuerza la tome para arrancarla y arrojarla lejos.

"Ahí va aquel clavo ardiente al que tanto me aferre. Mi única esperanza de aquella promesa que solo yo recuerdo. Ya no importa... después de todo, no todas las promesas son hechas con la intención de cumplirse..."

Vi aquel objeto brillante caer en uno de los arboles cercanos y aparte mi vista de el para no atreverme a volver por el.

-Señorita Chitoge...

Voltee a mis espaldas para ver a Claude

-Es hora de irse, es tarde.

-Lo se- Tome mi mochila y me dirigí a casa. Aspire con fuerza el aire de ese lugar. el aroma de los arboles, el aroma de ese parque donde tuve mi primera cita, el aroma de viejas memorias que compartí con el ya no me parecía tan agradable y mágico como antes.

Al llegar a la mansión tire mi bolsa en la entrada de mi habitación y me abalance a la cama. Tsugumi entro segundos después de enterarse de mi llegada.- Ojou ¿Esta bien?

-¿De nuevo con eso? Claro que estoy bien. Solo tengo ganas de darme un largo baño.

-En seguida se lo preparo.

-No, no. Primero... quería hablar contigo sobre algo.

-¿Ojou?

-Bueno... la verdad quería saber ¿Te gusta este lugar?

-¿El lugar? Es muy grande. Los cuartos son espaciosos y los jardines me gustan. Ademas es perfecto para mantenerla a salvo y...

-No, yo hablaba de Japón, ¿Te gusta estar aquí?

-¿eh? Por supuesto. Usted y mis amigos se encuentran aquí. He podido vivir una vida como una estudiante debido a eso y no me molesta en lo absoluto, pero ¿Por que me lo pregunta?

-Es que... quería decirte algo... no se si ya estés sospechando o algo, pero ya no puedo ocultarlo mas puesto que se convertirá en notorio los próximos días

-¿Ojou?

-Tsugumi...- Mire son atención a mi amiga mas cercana. Quizá seria la ultima vez que la vería tan feliz. ¿Se molestara? ¿Llorara? No quiero eso, pero mi mudanza ya es un hecho y no puedo seguir evitándolo.- regresare a América.- solté sin dudar mas. Deje de prestarle atención un momento mientras nos manteníamos calladas viéndonos una a la otra. Solo podía escuchar el ruido de mi respiración y lo único que esperaba era que comenzara a hablar.

Pude ver como la alegría y el brillo desaparecían de sus ojos justo antes de que ella volviera a hablar.

"¿Que?" Supongo que esas tres letras no tenían que haber salido de su boca, porque estaba claro que me había escuchado. Ella sabia que no le estaba mintiendo y aun así pregunto solo para ilusionarse un poco con que había confundido mis palabras. Ya me esperaba su reacción. Le explique todo, le pedí disculpas, la abrace y luego me despedí de ella para poder irme a mi cuarto. Me consideraba ahora como la persona mas cruel y sin sentimientos del mundo. Tsugumi era mi preciada amiga y me había atrevido a pedirle que se apartara de mi. "Que gran persona soy" pensé... o tal vez lo dije. Bueno... no es como si importara.

De pequeña solía leer un libro muy lindo de dibujos, ese libro me llevo a hacer una promesa con cierto chico. Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que lo conocí, recuerdo haber disfrutado de una fría mañana y había muchas nubes grises que amenazaban con soltar su carga sobre nosotros. Afortunadamente nuestro encuentro no fue de día. Ahora que he logrado el final de ese cuento me da algo de nostalgia y mis ojos se ponen cristalinos. Supongo que en verdad me parezco a la protagonista de ese libro que no pudo tener un final feliz.

Me levante sin ánimos de la cama a la mañana siguiente. Me puse mi uniforme que por cierto ya me quedaba muy justo ¿había crecido en esos tres años? Ese uniforme lo cuide como si fuera mi mayor tesoro y ahora ya no me quedaba tan bien. Acomode mi listón intentando tomar valor para lo siguiente y comencé a caminar hacia afuera.

-Buenos días cariño.- Oigo detrás de mi esa frase de todos los días. Ahora que lo pienso... suena demasiado empalagoso decirle "cariño" a alguien. Suena cursi y se vuelve algo extraño de vez en cuando.

-Buenos días- le contesto con una sonrisa amistosa.- Ya es hora... parece que solo faltan un par de días para terminar con esto.

-Si y eso que nos tomo mucho tiempo, pero al menos logramos evitar una guerra.- El caminaba frente a mi. Yo estaba unos pasos atrás y mientras veía su espalda comencé a sonreir.

-Oye, Raku ¿Podrías pasarte por el techo de la escuela durante el almuerzo?

-¿eh? Claro ¿Para que?

-Es una sorpresa.- Suponía que seria feliz al escuchar que terminaría esa mentira antes de lo esperado. Seguro correría a confesarse a Kosaki... no, el es un cobarde.

Horas mas tarde escuche el "ding-dong" de la campana que avisaba el almuerzo. en serio extrañare esa escuela. Mire el asiento de al lado. Raku había ido a entregar una tarea a la profesora. Para ese momento me di cuenta de que no llevaba almuerzo y para sorpresa mía no me dieron ganas de comprar algún alimento puesto que mi apetito había desaparecido. Corrí directo a el tejado. y espere. Me pareen la reja para mirar al exterior y ver que japón era muy grande. Hace tres años había llegado a ese lugar con el deseo de enamorarme y conseguir amigos, pero creo que esa Chitoge había desaparecido hace tiempo. Solo era una niña ingenua que se negaba a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pensándolo mejor habría sido mejor no haber pedido venir a Japón con mi padre, porque todas las relaciones que había formado tendrían que ser borradas y mi vida se reiniciaría cuando llegara a América.

-Chitoge- "Al fin llego" Su modulada voz me tranquilizaba, era como si tuviera un efecto sedante en mi, pero ya no era su voz algo que quisiera escuchar a diario.

-Oh, Raku ¿Puedes esperar un poco?

-¿eh? ¿Para que me citaste?

-Solo espera-

Dos, tres, tal vez fueron cinco minutos los que tardaron en llegar los demás. Ahora Ruri, Kosaki, Tsugumi, Shuu, Raku e incluso Marika estaban ahí frente a mi. Todos con rostros alegres.

-o-oye, cariño ¿Que pasa aquí?

-¿Pues no es obvio? Yo los llame aquí.

-Kirisaki san se ve bastante engreída trayéndonos aquí a todos.-

Comencé a reconsiderar haber llamado a Marika Tachibana.

-¿Chitoge?- Kosaki me miraba algo preocupada. Todos mis pesares, sentimientos e inseguridades estaban apunto de terminar en ese momento. ellos, mis amigos, me estaban miando con atención y yo no pude hacer mas que sonreir.

-Creo que Kirisaki san esta a punto de despedirse ¿o no?- Shuu se me adelanto e inesperadamente me sentí aliviada cuando el adivino mi mensaje. Asentí con la cabeza

-¿A-a que se refiere Chitoge?

-Me voy. Regresare a América y quería decírselos a todos ustedes, porque... no me gustaría irme sin despedirme. Ayer se lo he mencionado a Tsugumi y llame a Paula en la noche. Quería despedirme de ustedes aquí.-

Mis ojos no se apartaron en ningún momento de ellos. Kosaki ya estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas al igual que Tsugumi. Shuu y Ruri solo se veían tranquilos como siempre, pero hasta yo podía notar que estaban tristes. Marika solo intentaba actuar como si le alegrara mi partida y yo solo seguía sonriendo. Me sorprendí a mi misma, usualmente yo estaría llorando o estaría temblando del miedo por tener que irme, pero no era así. Sentía tanta felicidad que apenas y podía dejar de sonreir para poder hablar con ellos

-Solo quiero despedirme de ustedes, porque... ustedes fueron mis primeros amigos. Yo no tuve la oportunidad de convivir con otras personas a causa de mi familia y al llegar aquí los pude conocer.-Mire por un momento a Raku quien no tenia ninguna expresion en su rostro mas que la de asombro.- En verdad los quiero mucho y nunca los olvidare, porque ustedes formaron una parte importante en mi vida. Me enseñaron como era el mundo lejos del camino solitario. Me alegra haber podido venir a Japón y espero volver algún día.

Kosaki se lanzo a abrazarme con lagrimas en los ojos.- ¿En serio te iras? ¿Te tienes que ir? ¿No puedes quedarte? Quédate por favor.

-L-lo siento.- Fue entonces que, al ver a Kosaki abrazándome mientras lloraba, el peso de mi partida comenzó a caer sobre mi y mi sonrisa desapareció mientras soltaba un par de lagrimas.- Lo siento, pero en verdad tengo que irme.- Tsugumi también me abrazo y yo las aparte de mi.- Por cierto... Tsugumi no vendrá conmigo.- Todos me miraron impactados por la idea.- Ella... le pedí que se quedara aquí a mi padre y el acepto. Por favor.- Incline mi cabeza ante ellos.- Era lo ultimo que quería pedirles.- Cuiden bien de ella.

-Seguro Kirisaki san.- Shuu estaba bastante serio a pesar del personaje que solía ser.- ¿Cuando te vas?

-En realidad... me voy mañana. Ni yo lo sabia hasta hace un par de horas. Mi mama me mando un mensaje avisándome.

-oh,Kirisaki san, estoy muy consternada por la noticia de tu partida.- Y ahí iba a molestar esa persona tan odiosa a la que tanto desprecie. Bueno... en realidad nunca la odie.- Creo que me costara mucho enviarte la invitación de boda entre Raku sama y yo.

-Gracias Marika, por favor invítame a la boda. Quisiera estar presente.- Creo que nadie espero que yo contestara eso. Incluso Marika me vio preocupada- Creí escuchar que pronunciaba mi nombre en voz baja como intentando preguntar que me pasaba.

-Marika... cuida bien de Raku ¿vale?

-N-no es como si fuera a seguir tus ordenes.

-No es una orden, es un favor que te pido, me dio mucho gusto conocerte.- Incluso yo me sorprendí de mis acciones ya que me acerque para abrazarla.- Oye... cuida bien de el ¿de acuerdo? "No fui rival para nadie en ningún momento, me alegrare si alguna de ustedes logra quedarse con el"- Eso ultimo se lo había dicho en voz baja y ella seguramente me escucho porque me miro como si fuera su amiga, aunque había algo mas que quería transmitirme con su mirada, tal vez sentía tristeza o lastima por mi.

-D-de acuerdo...

-Vendrás a visitarnos ¿cierto?- Raku llamo mi atención. Mis ojos azules se clavaron en el.

-Si, vendré cuando pueda.-

Mentí... nunca mas volvería a verlo. No había un "nos vemos después" para nosotros.

Pasaron un par de horas para que yo estuviera rodeada en la entrada de la escuela por "toda la escuela" literalmente. Me llevaron dulces, tarjetas, cartas. Parecía como si fuera mi cumpleaños, bueno... ni en mi cumpleaños hacían esas cosas. La limusina de mi padre llego a recogerme "supongo que esto en verdad esta pasando" Vi a Raku entre la multitud mirándome como si supiera que le mentí al decir que volvería. El ruido de la gente gritando como si estuvieran en presencia de un artista me hacia sentir insignificante, nunca creí merecer que alguien aclamara por mi.

-Espera un momento Claude.- Le dije al sicario que me esperara mientras caminaba entre la multitud para acercarme a mi falso novio.

Se escucharon murmullos y silbidos. Creo que creían que nos pondríamos cursis al despedirnos, pero yo no iba a despedirme. Me acerque a el para susurrarle algo y luego di la media vuelta para irme. El se quedo ahí sin decir nada.

"Quiero que seas feliz con Kosaki" fue lo que le dije

"Adiós a mi falsa relación de tres años, adiós a el pequeño niño de hace trece años que me enseño sobre el amor y adiós a la niña ingenua que creyó tener una oportunidad en el amor"

Subí a la limusina para olvidarme de todo. Respire hondo y el olor de gasolina quemándose que escapaba del auto me había mareado un poco. Claude entro momentos después a la limusina posicionándose en el asiento del conductor y yo solo esperaba a que arrancara.

-¡Chitoge!- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando reconocí la voz de Raku y lo vi corriendo hacia la limusina. Parecía ir mas lento el tiempo a mi alrededor. Pude ver por la ventana a la gente animando a Raku quien cada vez estaba mas cerca. El en verdad es un brote de frijol estúpido ¿Por que corre hacia mi? ¿No sabe que aun así me iré? Claude solo veía con odio a aquel joven que se aproximaba. El recuerdo de aquel niño gentil que me salvo de la soledad volvió ante mis ojos y comencé a sonreir.- Que idiotez.- Dije mientras apartaba mi vista de ese joven para darle una orden a Claude.

Ya me imagino las opciones para elegir si fuera un videojuego:

-Baja del auto y reúnete con Raku

-Da la orden para alejarse.

Entonces esta historia tendría dos rutas si fuera esa clase de juegos de parejas en donde puedes tener el final feliz con un poco de esfuerzo. ¿Que? ¿Nunca han jugado un videojuego de esos? Estoy segura de que la mayoría respondería que si los conoce y en mi caso así podría explicar mejor como soy tan pésima jugadora.

La ruta A seria una en donde me reuní con el y nos confesamos el uno al otro, pero... no soy buena en los videojuegos y siendo sincera... eso no podría ocurrir. Eso ya no era lo que yo quería, porque jamas en mi vida lo aceptaría sabiendo que Kosaki estaría triste.

-Claude, vayámonos de aquí.- La limusina comenzó a avanzar y aun pude oír sus gritos desde lejos. La ruta B fue elegida. el "final malo" de esta historia era inevitable. En serio soy mala jugando, bueno... en realidad no tenia oportunidad de ganar en este juego. Era como si yo dijera "Mi rival en el juego es muy linda y no me gustaría verla triste, así que le dejare ganar al chico que me gusta" Bueno... esa persona era yo de todas formas y de una forma a otra ella era mi mejor amiga y la persona de la que el estaba enamorada. Yo era alguien que terminaría desapareciendo de sus vidas, creo que lo mejor habría sido no conocernos.

-¡Chitoge!- Oía el eco de su voz en mi mente. Recosté mi cabeza hacia atrás y tome un gran respiro.- Oye Claude...- El sicario que siempre cuido de mi tenia la vista fija en el camino y como siempre se mostraba serio.

-¿Que pasa? Ojou san

-¿A que hora parte el avión?

-No se preocupe, solo faltan un par de horas para irnos y su equipaje ya ha sido enviado.

-Gracias.- Al final... soy solo una gran mentirosa. Puse una mano sobre mi cabeza para alcanzar el adorno de mi cabello. "Siempre creí que parecía unas orejas de conejo" deshice el nudo y retire el listón rojo.- Supongo que ya no lo necesito mas...- Metí aquel pedazo de tela en mi mochila con cuidado, después de todo era un regalo de mi madre y algo que pedí cuando era niña solo por que Raku dijo que se vería bien. Creo que al final nunca me dijo que me veía linda o algo así con el listón.

-¿Dijo algo Ojou?

-No es nada. Por cierto Claude... ¿desde cuando sospechaste que Raku no era mi novio?- Mi padre ya había informado a Claude y a Tsugumi sobre mi situación y ordeno no atacar al grupo Shuei

-Lo supe casi de inmediato, ese mocoso se atrevió a decirle gorila en frente de todos nosotros ¿como no iba a darme cuenta?

-Oh, cierto... olvide mi peluche de gorila en mi vieja habitación...

-¿eh? ¿Quiere regresar por el?

-No, déjalo así.

Y entonces ahí estaba una chica dentro de un vehículo mientras reflexionaba sobre su vida e intentaba olvidarse de la persona a la que amaba... esa chica era yo.

"Yo tengo a alguien... alguien a quien amo" cerré los ojos mientras recordaba el momento en el que le confesé mi mayor secreto a ese chico. El nunca se imagino que fuera el... o tal vez si lo hizo, bueno... ya no importa.

Usualmente si una persona te dice "Me gusta alguien" tu mente o la de cualquier otra persona en la misma situación imagina miles de posibilidades, pero lo mas obvio es que uno nunca pensara en uno mismo como una opción. Incluso llegan a creer la mas absurda probabilidad con tal de ignorar la respuesta mas obvia.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Raku por su parte se quedo parado en la entrada mientras miraba en la misma dirección en que Chitoge se marcho.

-Debe ser dura para ti Ichijo, tu novia se fue.

-¿No la extrañaras?

-Supongo que tendrás una relación a larga distancia.

Raku simplemente ignoro a todos y mantuvo su vista fija en el camino a pesar de que el coche donde la rubia iba ya no era visible.

-Ichijo kun...- Onodera estaba detrás del joven. Ella lo miro atenta esperando a ver que volteara a mirarla aunque fuera un poco.- ¿Chitoge chan vendrá mañana a la escuela?

-Estoy seguro de que no lo hará... ella posiblemente ya este en el aeropuerto.

-¿que? pero ella dijo que...

-se lo que dijo, pero... no es nada sincera.

-Ya veo...

-Oye, Onodera...- La cara de Raku estaba roja como un tomate.- Yo... quería saber si te gustaría... que mas tarde camináramos a casa juntos.

Onodera enrojeció de la misma manera, pero no pudo evitar entristecerse al escuchar su petición.- E-esta bien.-Dijo mientras apartaba la vista de el.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron por la respuesta. Raku no podía asegurar que estaba complemente feliz, porque aunque Onodera estuviera a su lado ya había perdido algo incluso mas importante para el. Y aun asi... el no sabia que ya habia perdido lo mas importante en su vida.


End file.
